


【白正】夏の窓から

by CatherineWu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWu/pseuds/CatherineWu
Summary: 四千字肉食/夏日里的亲亲抱抱
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Kudos: 17





	【白正】夏の窓から

#

吃完饭后，入江正一回到自己的房间。傍晚在窗外打转，把云层绕成火烧的丝网，吹过的晚风都带着燥热的泥土味。现在是午后七时，小町的黄昏流向地平线。

——夏天。

入江关上房门，坐在床沿，没有开灯，就这样看着天光一点点熄灭。闷热的暑气卷起窗帘，代替隐匿的鸟雀发出翅膀的扑棱声。少年摘下眼镜，向后仰躺下去。

独处的时候，像是疲累于平常的思维模式，大脑会放任思维到处跳跃。白噪音、作业和实验、融化的冰淇淋。白纸、过去和未来、路旁的狗尾草。每当疲倦于实验的时候，入江便让自己暂时放松下来，深吸一口气。

吸，呼。空气随着叹息流向体外，似乎也没有减轻什么烦恼。入江少年不是纠结的人，但率真者也有其痛苦之处。比如进路，被改变的命运，还有，其他——

晚上好，小正。

入江睁开眼睛。你不是在病院吗？他对窗口上坐着的人说道。被伤成那样还跑过来，你到底在想些什么？

想来那人又会接着说什么——我在想小正——这种混淆重点的话，入江便默默地翻了个身。幸好白兰还算识趣。他跳下窗台，走向入江的床边，躺在了少年的身边。入江吸了吸鼻子，身旁飘来消毒水和砂糖的气味。

完全没事了。白兰笑着，朝入江的方向挪了挪。我当然不是专门过来讨骂的，又不是不知道小正的习性。

别把人说得像动物一样。入江嘟囔着，转身看向白兰。白兰身上还绑着绷带，头发和衬衫压在床上，弄得乱糟糟的。入江伸出手，食指从白兰的耳垂摸起，沿脸的轮廓划向下巴。与复仇者的战斗，辛苦了。他说道。

小正要再说下去，我再怎么接都像是撒娇。白兰握住入江的手背，轻声笑道。不过，我并不讨厌就是了。

入江没有说话，而白兰握住他的手收紧了。他和白兰都变了很多，未来在往正向的路上发展，一切趋于平稳，一切都会变好——光亮的想法在入江的心中反复发酵着，不知不觉间，话语里的埋怨用词也被日渐削薄。

他不清楚这算是好事还是坏事。不过白兰对此似乎很是高兴。小正。白兰说着，鼻尖碰上了入江的脸颊。

小正摸起来手感真好。

他自顾自地伸出另一只手，搂向了入江校服下的腰腹。昏暗的房间里传来一声惊哼，然后是漫长的沉默。

过了许久，空气中才响起急促的呼吸声，伴随着咂巴嘴的细响，在卧室里淋下粘稠的雨。白兰嚼着入江的唇舌，牙齿在湿热的温床上留下食用痕迹。他将少年压在床上，耳后的发丝垂下，懒散得像刚睡醒，但嘴角的丝线却暴露了他的状态。他俯下身，拱向入江的脖子。

小正。白兰的声音借入江的喉咙传出，还夹杂着吞口水的声音。小正就是这点让人觉得可爱。白兰又说。

分不清撒娇还是侵占，也不敢让楼下的人听见，入江扯住白兰的袖口，提醒他收敛一些。不过在那之前，白兰的头发拱得他实在难耐，连着耳根也红得冒汗，他承认自己对此有些敏感。他听见胸腔传来砰咚声，一下一下，在乳首下跳动。它很快就被白兰的口舌含住了。

入江从未觉得穿校服是如此羞耻的事。白兰每解开一个扣子，或是把领带用嘴扯开时，都在入江的校服上留下难以磨灭的情色印记。衣物没有被完全褪下，而是被拉到锁骨上，像掀起锡纸的巧克力板。白兰用力地吸了一口入江的乳首，皮肤的吧嗒声使人血涌上头。兴奋的乳首凝成两颗圆球，也是白兰舌尖吮动的糖粒。昏昏沉沉中，入江感觉腰腹也开始热起来，裤子被褪下了。

白兰……入江勾住对方的脖子，迷迷糊糊地咬起耳朵。大人的动作使他恍惚，自然得叫人连骨带髓都要融化过去。他的手插进白兰的发丝里，胡乱地抓着，下身随着白兰的动作颤抖着，在床单上扯出细长的波纹，而他们则是欲水上漂浮的航船。白兰吻着他，继续抽插。

如果人的血肉可以生食，自己或许已经变成了一副骨架。在狭小的房间里，入江与白兰交合着，脑海里浮现出恐怖而又不失可能性的场景。白兰见身下的人面色潮红，便抱着他磨蹭了一会，又掐住他的臀部，往穴道里拱了一下，两下，像要挖空湿濡的肉壁，把汁水都榨出来。贪得无厌。入江被肏得汗如雨下，腰背拱起，脸和双臂半埋进柔软的被子里，喘叫声被吸得闷闷沉沉。

白兰……白……兰……入江念着对方的名字，手指紧紧地抓住了枕头。异物感在身下膨胀，酸涩而蠢蠢欲动的骚动实在难得。他想起白兰回来前的那些夜晚，一个人窝在房间时，那些笨拙而失败的尝试。但现在已经补足了。他抬起臀部，双腿内侧颤抖着，等待着高潮。

小正。白兰的声音从身后传来，又像是来自很远的地方。时间多得奢侈，他们还有未来可以消磨，在卧室里做爱，直到天光照亮地板，移向新的一天——幸福得叫人想直掉眼泪。至于其本质是否为安稳的定局，在此时也缺乏讨论意义。白兰的存在已经是奇迹。入江抱住枕头，一边用穴道接纳着性器，一边小声啜泣起来。射出的精液黏在被子上，留下了欢愉而温和的退潮水渍。

入江转过身，朝白兰伸出手。天色不早了，他朝对方说着，仰起沾着发丝的脖颈，你早点回病院休息吧。

该休息的是小正才对。白兰搂住入江的肩膀。如果你偶尔想要依靠或安慰的的话，下次再来找我也可以。

明明是你擅自跑过来的。入江别过头去。

头昏脑胀中，他睁开了眼睛。

灰蓝的房间里没有开灯，干热的晚饭穿过书桌，掀起哗啦作响的纸张。入江躺在床上，大口喘着粗气。他伸出手，摸了摸校服。他的浑身上下都被汗水浸湿了。

大脑到底在擅自想象些什么。他啧地爬起身。

打开灯，日历上的明天是周末。入江抽出纸巾，一边擦掉黏糊糊的体液，一边思考明天的安排。很快，他的思维又回到正轨之上，心情也逐渐平静下来，仿佛从未有过动摇的时刻。他扔掉纸巾，打开了整齐的衣柜。

明天去看望一下白兰。他打算着，取出了干净的换洗衣服。不过，最好不要停留太久，别打扰到他休息。

——该休息的是小正才对。

谁知道。入江摇头，将梦中的胡话驱散，然后，少女拖着疲惫而残存快感的身躯，走向了自己房间门口。

总之，先去个洗澡。

#

说了很多次，这样实在不好。

次日，病房的床上。确切来说，行为的发生地点是白兰的被窝。入江又被当作抱枕搂着，这在夏天里无疑是一场闷热的考验。少年钻出被窝，深深地吸了口气。

喘不过来吗？白兰露出明知故问的表情。

你还真是恶劣。入江瞪了他一眼。

白兰笑了笑，没有说话。

平日吵闹如拆家的病房里难得没有别人。彭格列其他伤员定时检查，巴利安的家伙在走廊上吵吵嚷嚷。说实在话，事到如今，入江也没有遮掩的必要——两人的关系也没有复杂到难以被外人察觉。只是已经习惯了。

关系？我可没想那么多。白兰摸着入江的头。只是之前在空荡荡的地方呆久了，还是觉得抱着小正来得舒服。他凑近了说道。梦里是冷的，总需要点东西暖手。

白兰的梦。入江靠在对方的胸口上，聆听着平稳的心跳。要价高昂的生命，从地狱爬回人间的灵魂。这样的白兰，是否会想做和自己相似的梦——察觉到这种想法的入江唔了一下，脸颊和脖子根不由得发起了烧来。

又想到什么了。白兰抱紧入江，靠在他耳边，微弱地低语道。入江摇了摇头，一声不吭地任白兰摆弄。也是此时，他才感觉自己还是孩子。只是个认真的孩子。

没什么。少年闷声缩回了被子里。

小正又在纠结什么事情？白兰摸着入江的脑袋，回想着早已消逝的未来谭。世界也是，未来也是，小正也是，我也是。过度的怀疑容易导致不必要的期待，而我希望小正不要被那种期待消磨生命力。他对入江说道。

……没什么。少年更小声了。

很遗憾，本回是白兰过度考虑，不过面对这种难以对话的气氛，大人自有其做法。在空气稀薄的被窝里，入江感觉有手摸上自己的腰，漂亮的手指摁住骨头，然后伸进了裤子里，悄悄地勾起底裤的边缘，蹭上皮肤。

入江以为自己会埋怨，或是把手打开。但出乎他意料的是，自己的喉咙只是沉默着，光顾吞咽加快的心跳声。大脑在期许着短暂的安慰，而白兰感觉到了这样的想法，进而做出了回应。白兰さん、狡い。他闭上眼。

被窝里的世界是温热的，干涩的医院棉料贴在腰身上，给少年带来了几秒的背德感。白兰的手握住入江的性器，揉捏着没有骨头的柔软肉块。他们并非第一次这样做，不如说目前为止皆是如此，但今天的气氛比以往更加柔和，仿佛要随着窗外的热气一同融化般，向上提的暖意涌向小腹。好舒服……入江攥紧了白兰的衬衣。

白兰一手摸着入江的性器，另一只的手指也塞进了入江的嘴里。手指甲剪得干净，皮肤很滑，舔起来有股淡淡的棉花糖味。于是入江不出声，只是红着脸吸吮着白兰的指尖，再从关节处一路舔到指根，嘴角流下细腻的糖丝，扯开就会断，只剩小银珠子在下巴尖上打转。

乖孩子。白兰继续玩弄着勃起的分身，又将舌头伸进入江的口中。被窝小幅抖动着，如同藏着两只翻身的猫咪，只有当事人知道，在干净的被子下进行着怎样黏腻的触摸。入江唔唔地缠住白兰的舌头，脑袋重得像是发烧，而白兰则还在用手掌包裹他的性器，反复摩挲他的柱身低端。白，白兰さん。他含糊不清地念着名字。

许久后，被窝猛地抽动了一下，随即陷入平静。白兰把手伸出被窝，只见上面水淋淋的，还带着咸如干酪的体味。入江张开嘴，伸出舌头，却散不了热。心声如鼓点，在他的脑海里嗡嗡作响。他头一热，身体潜入柔软的被子里，摸向白兰松垮的衣服，握住了那根性器。

入江感受到了燥动的热气。当手抬起分身，脸凑向圆润的龟头时，白兰的手抚上了他的后脑勺，轻轻揉起了他半湿的头发。他含住白兰的性器，进行不算熟练的口交。一想到从外面看不见自己的样子，隐秘的兴奋感便冲淡了先前的紧张。他把舌尖抵在铃口，整个口腔里都含着发硬挺立的性器，嘴里搅动着清脆响亮的水声。

白ら……ん，さん……入江分不清自己在低语还是在心中默念。白兰稍微用力按住了入江的头，然后朝他的口中抽动起来。涨大的性器在少年的唇齿间进出，流下淅淅沥沥的津液和先走液，透明的糖水咕噜冒泡，封住喉咙，然后愈来愈白，直到入江的口中灌满了精液。

白兰射完之后，少年从被窝里钻了出来。有些液体不小心被吞了下去，还有些挂在嘴边。白兰伸手抽了些纸巾，帮入江擦干净。入江有些困倦，他眯起了眼睛。

时间好快，天色不早了，他朝对方说着，仰起沾着发丝的脖颈，你早点休息，我再呆一会……就回去了。

该休息的是小正才对。白兰搂住入江的肩膀。如果你偶尔想要依靠或安慰的的话，下次再来找我也可以。

入江没有马上回答，只是别过头去。

过了许久，他才小声说道：

白兰さん……这也是梦吗。

“不是哦，小正。”

白兰的脸颊贴在入江额头上。

“我们已经从未来的梦里走出来了。”


End file.
